


2. Casting Day

by Lynn437



Series: FATE [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, First Impressions, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gulf POV, Interviews, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Reluctant Anticipation, Sparks Flying, hopeful thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn437/pseuds/Lynn437
Summary: Today is a Casting Day for TharnType The Series. Gulf would be lying to himself if he says he's not nervous because his nerve is wrecking right now.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: FATE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763644
Kudos: 41





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> January 26, 2019 - First Meeting.

Today is a Casting Day for TharnType The Series. Gulf would be lying to himself if he says he's not nervous because his nerve is wrecking right now. He went casting for 2gether The Series when it was announced and he thankfully passed the role of Tine, which was the character he originally chose. But, his luck wasn’t the best and the management declined him because they wanted just the new actors who are under GMMTV only. He went with his best friend, Bright, who had gotten accepted with the role of Sarawat. Despite losing his role, Gulf was happy for his friend and congratulated him either way. Bright had felt apologetic towards him, but he was fine actually, at least he still has other choices and he likes it better as an independent actor. He likes obtaining new experiences and it was something he had never done before. Challenges are fun. That's why he chose to audition in the BL Series. Now, this is the road he chooses.

"Are you okay, nong? Do you need water?" P'Best, his personal manager asked, looking behind his seat.

Gulf shook his head. "Just nervous, pee. And thanks for the water." As he took the water, he downed it so fast that he almost choked.

"Calm down, nong. You’ll choke."

"Sorry. I'm really nervous. I feel like my nerves are going to pop." P'Best reaches his hand over Gulf's leg to encourage him. "You can do it, boy. You just need to be confident in yourself, okay nong?" Gulf smiles and nods. His manager always knows what to say to make him feel better, just like how he helped Gulf get over his ex. "Thanks, pee." As P'Best smiles, he looks back at the road driving towards their next destination.

* * * * *

"There are already a lot of people here." Gulf thought to himself, as he meekly walks behind two of his managers, P'Best and P'Bermb, and few of their friends. P'Bermb is his head manager that caught him at the mall with his friends and contacted him to join this industry. He was still a senior in high school at that time. The first work he did was an endorsement for a KFC chicken commercial. The first series he played was in **Mafia Leurd Mungkorn: Singha** , for Channel 3 back in 2015 where he played P'Tik Jedsraporn as a version of a teenage character from the series. His wound was still fresh at that time, but his two managers helped him get back on his feet. After that, he's been modeling for magazines and did some cat-walks for some brands. 

Gulf observes the people around him, unfamiliar with his surroundings and the people who are coming to cast for this series, so he just sits in a chair around the corner. He searches around and finally, he finds someone he knows. Someone whom he has not been in contact with since he entered his first year of university at the King Mongkut’s University of Technology Thonburi. It has been roughly 2 years, he’s currently a sophomore studying at this university.

“First. Yo! You’re trying this out too?” Gulf calls out his name and waves him to come over. First walks towards him at a quick pace over to Gulf’s side and waves back.

“Yo! How are you doing, man? We haven’t been in contact for 2 years since you’ve entered the university in Thonburi. And yup, I thought it’s interesting so I tried it out too. How is it that you wanna try this too, dude?”

Gulf shrugs. “I found that it would be cool to try new things and have a new experience in overall views in life and professional areas. You know I like challenges.” He nudges First as he finishes his sentence.

First agreed. “True, I still remember you’re always keeping yourself busy and preoccupied with all kinds of stuff. How are you feeling now, Gulf? Do you still think of him?” He asked in a serious tone.

Gulf suddenly dazes off somewhere else.

_“Gulf, baby, why are you busying yourself so much? Aren’t you tired?” His boyfriend asked while Gulf is busy doing his projects for science class._

_“Baby, you know I like to smash things up to do multiple things at once. And I like to experience new things about stuff. I like challenges, you know that babe.”_

_“Yes, I know. But I don’t really like how you always busy yourself like this. I’m afraid you’ll wear yourself out..” His boyfriend looks at him in pleading eyes._

_Gulf smiles and kisses him on the cheeks. “I’m okay, baby. I will be done in a little bit. You should go to rest, honey. It’s getting late.” He goes back to his project._

_“You too, hun. Finish it quickly. I will be waiting.” His boyfriend kisses his forehead and attempts to lure him out to bed. Gulf winked and pulls up an “okay” sign as he smirks._

“Gulf. Dude, Gulf.” First nudging him as he calls him. “Gulf.”

Gulf finally snaps out, “Huh?”

First lets out a sigh. “So you still think of him. Dude, I think you need to get over him now. It’s been 4 years and you’re not over him yet.”

Actually, he’s already over him for 2 years now, but the memories still linger. He doesn’t understand why. “I’m already over him. It’s just a memory, don’t worry about it.” First sighs again but proceeds to not say anything and just nods.

First looks over the group of people on the side as they wave at him, and soon he bids Gulf goodbye before going over to that group. Gulf nodded in understanding and let him go to those groups of people.

* * * * *

Suddenly, a man with golden dyed hair walks in with groups of females taking photos and filming him. Gulf suddenly snaps his attention on the groups of girls surrounding him. _They're probably his fans._ He thought to himself. 

The man then walks over to the middle, Gulf's eyes trail him and suddenly he grows curious in regards to who the man is. He then comes to a realization that it’s a man who came late to the casting day. He feigns ignorance since it wasn't his business. Directing his attention elsewhere, he sits in silence and creates small talks with his managers from time to time.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf’s curiosity bloomed as he wondered about who the man was.
> 
> “Who is this guy? Why are there fans surrounding him? Do I recognize him somewhere?”
> 
> “He’s handsome though.” Gulf thought to himself, feeling sparks of attraction.
> 
> 'I hope you’re the last for me and different from others, P’Mew.' Gulf mumbles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRFuZ7ZWsW0

Gulf’s curiosity bloomed as he wondered about who the man was. He wanted to go and have a conversation with him. His hesitance and reluctance limits him as he doesn’t dare to approach, afraid of giving anything away. So instead he stays at his table with his managers occasionally shifting his eyes over to the man from time to time.

“Who is this guy? Why are there fans surrounding him? Do I recognize him somewhere?” Gulf is curious about the man that keeps walking in front of him, watching as he talks enthusiastically and listens intently to his fans. He is certain that this man can be trusted in this industry. “I will look up to him respectively as he’s a senior in this BL World.” Gulf assigns himself.

 _“He’s handsome though.”_ Gulf thought to himself, feeling sparks of attraction. But these thoughts halted as he’s reminded of his fear that he would only be hurt like when he was in his previous relationship. So he puts up a cautious and professional facade. Once he gives his heart to someone, it’s almost always a whole that he gives away and it’s been broken by a relationship that he thought would’ve lasted for a very long time. He promised that he wouldn’t open his heart and wouldn’t trust anyone after this and that has been something that he’s doing. He knows that he should continue on with his life and stop lingering in the past.

“Hi. I’m sorry if I’m invading your personal space, but I see you spacing out. I don’t know if I can ask you a question? If you are not comfortable, then it’s okay. I’ll get going.” A young woman around the age of 20 speaks as Gulf snaps out of his thoughts. He was curious as to who she is but it wouldn’t be nice to decline her request.

“Oh, no, it’s okay ma’am. What’s the question you have for me, ma’am?” Gulf gives her his trained polite smile as he speaks in his soft, humble voice. 

The woman looks impressed by his politeness and smiles. She seems to have a very good first impression of him. The woman smiles and warmly responds, “What’s your name? I would like to get to know you. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is P’Mean na.” She smiles meekly at Gulf as she reaches out her hand for a polite handshake.

“My name is Gulf. It’s the pleasure of meeting you, P’Mean.” Gulf shakes her hand and smiles.

Then, at the moment of them shaking hands, P’Mean shyly asks Gulf, “Sorry nong, would it be impolite of me if I ask for your IG or Twitter account?”

“No. No, it’s okay pee.” Gulf smiles and gives her his IG account.

“Thank you, nong! Nice to meet you, nong Gulf.” P’Mean thanks him before bidding him goodbye. _Arai wa? Who is this woman?_ Gulf thought to himself. Suddenly, a few moments after, P’Mean rushes back, “Oh, sorry nong. I realized I forgot to tell you that I am P’Mew’s fan. We’re called **mewlions**. The actor with the dyed hair? His actor’s name is Mew Suppasit. Okay, I’ll get going now. It was nice talking to you too.” P’Mean smiles and bids goodbye, for real this time.

_Mew Suppasit._

Gulf finally knows his name and realizes that he really is someone he thought would be in the spotlight, since he has so many fans gathering and supporting him since the beginning of the casting. His curiosity finally lifted. _Nice to meet you, Mew Suppasit._ Gulf smiles to himself as he was trailing in his thoughts for a moment. Then, someone nudges him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry. Yes, pee?” P’Best looks worried. “Are you okay, Gulf? You were spacing out for 5 minutes.”

Gulf nods and response, “Yes, pee. I’m fine. Is it my turn?” P’Best nods in response. Gulf understands, he then walks into the casting room.

* * * * *

In the casting room, he meets the man who has caught his attention ever since arriving in the lobby room. Gulf would be lying if he says he’s not nervous because this is the first time for him meeting a well-known public figure face-to-face. But he calms himself down as he puts up a professionally trained smile, and gives the man a polite traditional greeting to the elder.

“Sawadee krub, pee.” Gulf prostrates in a polite manner.

The older man smiles back and gives his greeting, “Sawadee krub, nong. My name is Mew na, you can call me, P’Mew.” However, his tone sounds strict, despite emitting a good-natured demeanor.

“My name is Gulf krub.” He says politely in an upright manner.

For a moment, as they grew silent, Gulf gives Mew a quick glance; attempting to figure out his expressions. He noticed that the man has a nice facial appearance. His skin looks clear of any acne, it’s very clean and smooth. His jawline is not so profound, but it is a good proportion. His nose is sharp and well-defined on his face. Then he takes a moment to glance at the older man’s eyes. He realized, he likes the man’s eyes the most. It is really beautiful, it’s mysterious, and he felt like behind it, it had kept a lot of stories that he could somehow see through those eyes he’s looking at. Then, he continues to observe the man’s lips. It’s thinly-shaped but kissable. He realizes at the moment the thought crosses his mind, he shakes the thought off to focus on his lines that he was given out to perform.

“Nong, are you ready?” The staff comes in and asks.

“Krub. Ready krub.” He gets ready.

* * * * *

Now they’re playing out their roles in the scene where Tharn has to beg Type for forgiveness by looking into each other’s eyes. At that moment, Mew places a book to have their faces covered, when he places it back down. Gulf’s complexion turns red all over his face and ears, he realized that he was blushing. Mew has imprinted a deep impression on his heart at that moment. Gulf began to give Mew his full respect for his professionalism.

“Kaub khun krub, pee.” Gulf respectfully prostrates the man.

“You too, nong. You did great. Did you catch techniques in acting before?” The senior asks. 

“I learned some techniques here and there before, but I wasn’t serious in this area yet as I was studying full-time since it was the last term for the school year. I was more focused on modeling for magazines and did some endorsements occasionally whenever I had the time, actually.” Gulf explains.

Mew gives his full attention to Gulf as if saying that he’s listening and Gulf respects that. Mew responds, “That was great that you picked up the techniques in acting quickly. You did really great, nong. We will surely meet each other again.” He smiles. “Nice to meet you.” He gives his last statement, then walks back to his fans.

 _Kaub khun krub, P’Mew._ Gulf says in a soft voice that Mew wouldn’t hear and lets out a soft smile as he goes back to his managers.

"How did it go, nong? Were you nervous in there?" P'Best asks in an anticipative voice.

"I was a little bit, but it was better than I thought. Don't worry, pee. I was okay." Gulf gives P'Best an assuring smile. P'Best smiles and gives him a supportive pat on the shoulder. Gulf really likes P'Best's motherly behavior at the moment, it's comforting as it assures that he will be fine.

"Hey, Gulf, how are you doing in there? I heard you had to perform with Mew, right? How was he? Is he really intimidating as they say?" P'Bermb asks as he walks back to the table from the restroom.

"It was better than I thought, pee. Yes, I played with P'Mew. He was professional in regards to this area," Gulf responds. P'Bermb smiles and gives an encouraging pat on Gulf's back. Gulf feels confident now that he has so much support from his managers. He smiles back at P'Bermb.

While waiting for the results, Gulf grew anxious and nervous as he kept on tapping his feet up and down. He has a habit of tapping his feet whenever he’s nervous, anxious, or mad. The staff finally comes out and announces his and Mew’s names. Gulf was confused for a moment but walked in anyway.

They are now in the casting room again and the result was that he has to come back again tomorrow with his normal hairstyle this time. _Well, that was a great tip._ Gulf says sarcastically out loud to himself.

“Huh?” Mew asks as he catches his response.

“Nothing, pee.” Gulf waves him off. Mew gives him a weird ‘ _okay’_ expression.

* * * * *

The next day, Gulf gets ready. Today, he is wearing a black striped long-sleeves shirt and jeans. He did as to what the judges instructed him to do. He leaves his hair down and doesn’t apply any gel. He eats his breakfast, which P’Best cooks for him as he gets ready.

“Are you ready, Gulf? I will wait for you at the garage, okay?” P’Best asks as he takes his keys out.

“Yes, pee. I’ll get there in a few minutes. You may go down first.” Gulf informs as he takes the last piece of bread in his mouth and drinks his juice. He washes the dishes and cups as he finishes.

Gulf now arrives in the garage as P’Best was waiting in the car, playing with his phone. Gulf gets in the backseat, “Let’s go, pee.” Off, they go to the department again.

Today, Gulf feels confident that he will get accepted with the role that he plays because he came prepared and ready to give his all for it. He recites his scripts in the car repeatedly to himself, until they are currently arriving at the department. 

He got called in the casting room and inside, he is performing with Mew again. This time, Mew touches his face for eye contact. Gulf is able to get it through without any trouble. However, inside him, he feels the adrenaline running through his body as Mew touches him. He doesn’t know the feelings that he’s feeling right now, but he knows that he’s getting the fireworks running through his body. It electrifies him with all the touches Mew gives him, which it had never happened like this before. He tries not to make it seem obvious as he doesn’t want to get caught in the midst, so he shakes it off.

Now as he is patiently waiting, he feels rather content and relaxed compared to yesterday since it was the first day for him and he anticipated getting his role accepted more than he is today. He is patiently waiting to know what role he would get as he got two roles that he had to perform as, P’San and Type. Then 30 minutes later, the staff calls him in. This time the writer of the novel, P’Mame came to ask him.

“Who, out of the 9 contestants that you played with earlier, makes you shy the most?” Gulf answers bluntly, “P’Mew krub.”

“Thank you. You can wait.” _That was unexpected._ Gulf thought to himself as he prostrates her and walks out.

Now Mew was called in. Later he comes out, looking as confused as he was. 5 minutes later, one of the judges calls both Gulf and Mew inside, they both look at each other in confusion while walking in the room.

“Mew, you play the role of Tharn. Gulf, you play the role of Type. Since you two chose each other for whom you feel comfortable with, why not pick the both of you as Tharn and Type then? So congratulations.” P’Mame informs and smiles as she walks away. 

Gulf got excited but kept it in as he politely thanks the writer and walks out to the table where P’Best was sitting patiently waiting for him. “How did it go?” P’Best asks fervently.

“I got the role of Type,” Gulf responds eagerly.

“Congrats, nong! I told you, you can do it!” Gulf smiles sincerely, which was a rare sight for P’Best to see him smile like that for the first time in a long time. It was a warm sight-seeing.

* * * * *

While Gulf was talking and laughing with his manager, he heard Mew call out his name to meet his fans. Gulf was shy and didn’t know how to keep a conversation going, but Mew kept him occupied and let the conversations flow naturally. 

Gulf feels comfortable around Mew. He never feels awkward or insecure around him. Somehow, Gulf actually feels safe and protected. Mew makes him feel like he can trust the man as he had never felt this way before, not even with his ex. Gulf feels the warm nature exuding from Mew, despite what others have said about the intimidating aura that he portrays as a facade. But Gulf is still afraid of opening his heart to him because of his past. He’s not ready to open up yet as he’s not ready for another heartbreak because this time, he’s certain his wound will go deeper and will take a longer time to heal. This will be his last chance for love. He still has to see if Mew is the right person for him or not. If he is, he will be Gulf’s last love. If he’s not, then there won’t be the next time.

 _I hope you’re the last for me and different from others, P’Mew._ Gulf mumbles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how I didn't write Gulf's flashbacks in this chapter. For this chapter, I want to focus on Gulf's present time only, so I didn't bring any flashbacks for this. BUT, it doesn't mean Gulf's flashbacks won't happen from time to time though! Who knows? I might bring it up in the next chapter 🤔 But I hope you enjoy my work!


	3. Eventual Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf is reluctant about whether he can fully put his trust in Mew, but he’s willing to put a risk on himself.

**3 Weeks After the Casting Day**

**TEPclusives Interview**

“Are you two ready?” The director says as he gets ready to start the filming.

“Yes, sir.” Mew and Gulf reply at the same time, getting themselves ready.

“Don’t feel pressured, okay, nong? Just be yourself.” Mew assures Gulf, giving him a soft, comforting smile and pat on the back.

“Krub pee. Kaub khun krub.” Gulf smiles and relaxed.

“Okay! Ready, action!” The director calls out through the walky-talky.

Patty, the host of the show, introduces the two actors to the viewers. She congratulates them for getting accepted for the roles and proceeds with the first question. “I want to know what’s your first impression of each other? Mew, how do you find Gulf? And Gulf, how do you find Mew?”

Mew immediately explained the first time they went to the audition and had to choose a pair of actors to see whether they have chemistry. Gulf listens intently and carefully while Mew was explaining their first meetings at the casting.

“At that time, when I acted with him, I felt that his acting was quite good and I think I have a chemical reaction with him. So I feel good that I got to act with him. I feel satisfied.” Mew explained professionally and sincerely. Gulf paid attention carefully with Mew’s answers as he constantly nodded his head.

Gulf continues, “For me, because he had experience in this area before and this is my first time so I felt a little shy. But when I acted together with him, he sent me a good emotional acting technique that I passed the casting effortlessly.” Mew then cut in, “And what about your ears turned red?” Gulf bashfully added, “Also, my ears turn red too, pee.”

_ This man is cunning and seems to be a trickster.  _ Gulf thought to himself.

Patty continues with another question, asking if they felt insecure around each other, which Mew immediately declines that he doesn’t. So Patty explains further for Gulf and Gulf also declines that he doesn’t feel insecure around Mew, and confidently states out loud, “I think he will protect me.” Gulf knows that he will feel safe and be in good hands with Mew.

Mew was surprised by Gulf’s bluntness answer, so he meekly asked back, “Really? I will protect you?”  _ He is blunt. Nong Gulf krub, I promise to protect you always.  _ Mew feels enlighted with Gulf’s answer and promises himself in protecting Gulf when he’s needed. Gulf doesn’t hesitate, “Yes. Absolutely.”  _ I trust you na pee.  _ Gulf gives his trust in Mew for the acting skills and techniques as he’s a senior and has experience in this area more. __

The next segment is for the two actors to re-enact the scene they did at the casting, which they had to touch each other’s face and look in the other’s eyes. Mew was shy, while Gulf didn't hold back and looked straight in Mew’s eyes. However, inside his body, “What are these sparks tickling him?” Gulf doesn’t know the feeling but it feels hot through Mew’s touch.

* * * * *

The question about “Is this your choice in an acting skit for a BL series or is it just that you just wanted to try this one?” Gulf couldn’t quite catch the question so Patty explains, “Or if you have a choice, would you rather act in a boy/girl series or did you choose a BL one?” 

Gulf turns his head to ask Mew for confirmation, then proceeds, “To be honest, I don’t mind because I think the role of actors, you should be able to act with every character.” Mew was impressed by Gulf’s answer so he gave him a proud thumbs up and eagerly said, “Excellent.”

Gulf feels proud of himself after hearing Mew’s good feedback.

“Can you tell me what’s the hardest part about being an actor?” Patty asks. 

Gulf takes a moment to answer. “The hardest part about being an actor is that entering the industry is not as difficult as letting yourself stay in for a long time.”

“For me, I think we should develop ourselves to let fans continue to see us doing new things because if we still stick to the step we were standing at while the others would have already gone ahead of us, then it wouldn’t be anything interesting to look forward to.” Gulf’s inspiration on Mew grows larger as he is satisfied with what he hears from Mew’s statement. He doesn’t say anything, just nods and smirks with what he hears. ”So I think we should always develop ourselves and should continue to develop more than just the normals so we can stand in this area.”

* * * * *

After the interview was done, everyone bid each other goodbye, after some small conversations.

“You did very well there, nong. You were very professional.” Mew smiles at Gulf, holding out his hand for a small handshake.

“Kaub khun krub, pee. I did my best. Thank you for translating and backing me up there, I appreciate it.” Gulf prostrates toward the elder and gives him a polite handshake with a smile.

“Nong, is it okay if I ask for your contact number? Because we have a workshop next week, and I would like to be prepared for it.” 

“It’s okay, pee.” Gulf states as he gives Mew his number.

“Thanks, well I will get going now. Next week, we’ll meet each other during the workshop day. I will call you tonight, okay?” Mew bids Gulf goodbye, while they walk back to their cars as their managers are waiting for them idly.

“Okay pee. Thank you for today.” Gulf smiles and walks to his car.

* * * * *

In the car, while Gulf’s manager is driving him back to his condo, the flashbacks of the interview flushes back into his head. He feels warm and fuzzy inside when he thinks about the moments of him and Mew being interviewed together. He had never felt this way before, not even with his ex-boyfriend. He can tell that Mew is different from the people that he’s met. He knew he could trust the man after seeing him in a new light. Gulf suddenly smiles to himself when he thinks about the lie detector game they played. 

_ Gulf starts to feel nervous after he hears the sound that electrifies the fingers of his hand, but he keeps his cool for the game. _

_ “Have you cheated on a test before?” _

_ “Of course, I have. Who doesn’t?” Gulf thought to himself as he replies honestly to the host. The answer he answered turns out to be false, so he got electrifies by the machine. “Ooi. It shocked me, pee” He blurted out to Mew. _

_ “Really?” Mew looks unbelievable and surprised. _

_ “It really shocked me pee.” Gulf confirms himself while Mew is still checking the machine to make sure it’s not broken or not qualified.  _

_ As they proceed to 4 following questions, Gulf keeps getting shocked by the detector machine. He answers them all in truths but it constantly turns out to be false because his hands were sweaty, so the machine will shock the person even if you tell the truth. Because it reacts to your impulses. _

_ Proceeding to Mew’s question for Gulf, “Am I handsome?” Gulf doesn’t think twice, he answers, “Handsome krub.” doood. False. He didn’t lie but still got shocked. “You were lying?” Mew playfully but defensively pushed Gulf. “I didn’t lie~” Gulf whines. _

_ Mew tries this time with the same question. The result turns out to be true. Gulf’s surprised with the result. Mew starts to blame Gulf, “You. You are a liar.” Gulf began to whine in a mid-high tone as he laughs, “I didn’t lie~.”  _

He also noticed himself feel at ease and unconsciously open some parts of himself in the interview. He sincerely felt comfortable around Mew and that’s something he’s never felt before with other people before.  _ This man is different.  _ Gulf speaks to himself.

Gulf is reluctant about whether he can fully put his trust in Mew, but he’s willing to put a risk on himself.  _ Please don’t break me, P’Mew. I’m willing to break my own promise to you, so please don’t hurt me.  _ Gulf entrusts himself, keeping his eyes on Mew from now on. He smiles all the way to his condo.


End file.
